


Delirium

by ArisuAi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAi/pseuds/ArisuAi
Summary: Фернандо влетает в их спальню и замирает посередине, а на его лице какое-то неземное озарение и одновременно — детская растерянность, в темных влажных глазах — почти что мольба.Серхио знает это выражение.





	Delirium

Фернандо влетает в комнату, размахивая руками и рассыпая вокруг исчерканные листы бумаги — его глаза лихорадочно горят, на скулах румянец, волосы встрёпаны. Обычно, когда он пишет, а вернее, когда на него находит вдохновение, его раздражают любые отвлекающие факторы, и в результате он сторонится всех и вся, даже Серхио. Чаще всего он закрывается на кухне — поэтому там всегда лежат его блокноты, потому что _набор текстов на клавиатуре убивает всё вдохновение, Сесе_ — съедает все яблоки из фруктовой корзины, пишет и огрызается на любого входящего. Как раз на случай затяжных приступов вдохновения в гостиной стоит второй холодильник — для Серхио. Их дом, быть может, обставлен странно, но им нет до этого никакого дела. 

Сегодня, однако, не случай с кухней и яблоками. Сегодня Фернандо влетает в их спальню и замирает посередине, а на его лице какое-то неземное озарение и одновременно — детская растерянность, в темных влажных глазах — почти что мольба.

Серхио знает это выражение. 

Серхио любит Фернандо с любыми выражениями и в любых состояниях, любит заниматься с ним любовью всеми возможными способами, но это... этот случай и вовсе отдельный. Когда Серхио увидел это выражение на лице Фернандо впервые, он растерялся, он начал спрашивать — раньше они много чего проговаривали вслух, это облегчало принятие того, как ярко они вспыхнули с первой встречи — но в тот раз разговор не помог, потому что Фернандо и сам не знал, что нужно сделать. Он знал, что на него накатило, знал, что ему почти больно оттого, насколько сильно, но слов, через которые он всегда выплескивал такие вещи, отчего-то не приходило, и знакомая искра вдохновения раскалённым металлом жгла и плавила его изнутри. 

Сейчас Серхио знает наверняка, что с этим делать и как это работает — что там, он знает Фернандо наизусть. Он откладывает в сторону планшет и распахивает объятия — и через пару мгновений Фернандо влетает в них с той же практически стихийной силой, с которой он ворвался в комнату. Он горит и вздрагивает, и Серхио усаживает его к себе на колени, обнимая крепче, сперва просто держит, пробуя успокоить дрожь ласковыми поглаживаниями по спине и волосам. Фернандо льнет к нему, его светлые пряди липнут к покрытому испариной лбу, а поверхностное дыхание вперемешку с несвязным потоком слов — _не тех, опять не тех!_ — обжигает шею Серхио. 

Серхио прижимается губами к виску Фернандо, целует его волосы, скулы, щеки, все, до чего может дотянуться. Его руки становятся настойчивее на спине Фернандо, обводя округлые выступающие позвонки и чуть сильнее прогибая его к себе. Фернандо шатко выдыхает, но не перестаёт бормотать, отворачивая лицо от тёплых губ и подставляя вместо этого шею. Серхио вжимается в неё лицом и непроизвольно подаётся бёдрами вверх — несильно, но Фернандо чувствует и отвечает, начиная ёрзать и раскачиваться на коленях Серхио, глядя при этом куда-то вверх стремительно стекленеющими глазами. 

Когда Серхио однажды попытался обозначить состояние Фернандо в подобные моменты, он пришёл к выводу, что это нечто среднее между священнодействием и наркотическим опьянением, своеобразный делириум. Фернандо тогда рассмеялся и сказал, что вместо сабспейса, которому нет места в их отношениях, они практикуют апспейс — и Серхио понял, насколько это определение точно. Потому что Фернандо, извиваясь в его руках и часто дыша, тянется куда-то выше, гораздо выше, туда, куда его влечёт жгучая искра вдохновения. 

Серхио не пытается опустить его к себе — вместо этого он зажигает здесь другое пламя, своё, _их_ , которое в конечном итоге проложит путь от искры до источника, которое позволит Фернандо наконец дотянуться, поймать своё вдохновение. 

Серхио легко стаскивает с Фернандо футболку, целуя ключицы и прижимаясь щекой к часто вздымающийся грудной клетке. Его руки круговыми движениями опускаются ниже, оглаживая поясницу и подхватывая Фернандо под ягодицы. Тот нетерпеливо подаётся навстречу, тихонько всхлипывая между бормотаниями, и Серхио не чувствует себя вправе тянуть — заласкать Фернандо до потери сознания он успеет всегда, но сейчас ему нужно помочь, сбить ту невразумительную чепуху, которая на повторе крутится у него в голове, заставить его перестать думать. Поэтому Серхио переворачивает их, аккуратно укладывая Фернандо на спину на подушки и избавляя его от шорт — боги, разумеется, на нем нет белья, разумеется, он все ещё раскрытый и влажный после утреннего секса, Серхио ли не знать, но всё это, вместе с абсолютно нездешним выражением его ангельски красивого лица на мгновение заставляет Серхио задохнуться, потому что _как можно быть таким совершенным, Нандо, как так вышло, что ты лучше всех моих фантазий, как так случилось, что ты со мной, господи, господи…_

Фернандо открывает глаза, то ли в ответ на прекратившиеся прикосновения, то ли чувствуя отголосок накатившей на Серхио бури эмоций. Он ловит его потрясённый и одновременно обожающий взгляд, слабо улыбается и тянется вперёд, ласково скользя ладонью по щеке Серхио, обхватывая его за шею и склоняя вниз, в поцелуй. Серхио сухо всхлипывает в него, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Фернандо и силясь успокоиться. 

Они дышат друг другом, пока концентрация Фернандо не рассеивается, пока он вновь не отпускает контроль и не начинает что-то частить, откидывая голову на подушку и сгибая в коленях ноги, ставя ступни на сбившееся покрывало. Серхио ещё долю секунды завороженно смотрит, как тонкие пальцы Фернандо стискивают простынь, как искажаются его мягкие черты в неприкрытом желании и просьбе, и понимание того, что при необходимости Фернандо может взять себя в руки и справиться сам, пусть и скорее всего ценой ненаписанного стиха, но вместо этого предпочитает рассыпаться в руках Серхио, потому что знает, что тот соберёт его заново — это наконец переключает Серхио из состояния эмоционального ступора в режим действия. Он вслепую избавляется от своей одежды, не отворачиваясь от распростертого на простынях Фернандо, и наконец опускается меж его ног, которые автоматически смыкаются на его пояснице. Серхио наощупь справляется со смазкой и, ласково проводя кончиком носа по влажным волосам, медленно, но неотвратимо вталкивается в Фернандо. Тот сбивается с темпа речи, хмурит аккуратные брови и расфокусированно смотрит на Серхио, инстинктивно пробуя оттолкнуть его, отодвинуться, убрать отвлекающий фактор и продолжить говорить. Серхио ловит его запястья и мягко прижимает к кровати, не позволяя сдвинуться, входит до конца и снова прислоняется лбом ко лбу Фернандо:

— Тшш, маленький, тихо, ты же знаешь, как это работает, — шепчет он прямо в дрожащие губы Фернандо и вновь толкается в него, на этот раз более отчетливо. — Не говори, слушай, слушай свою искру, а я подниму тебя.

Фернандо не отвечает, но его руки расслабляются, и Серхио отпускает их, мимолетно гладя узкие запястья и улыбаясь, когда пальцы Фернандо после секундной заминки цепляются за его плечи и тянут на себя. 

Между ними рождается ритм, также легко и без особых усилий, как и все, что между ними бывает, и Серхио перестаёт сдерживаться. Его бёдра движутся сами по себе, а сам он в который раз не может отвести глаз от лица Фернандо, на котором нет привычного для их занятий любовью коктейля из нежности, нетерпения и желания, он даже не стонет, лишь беззвучно хватает воздух на особенно глубоких толчках и крепче сжимает пальцы на плечах Серхио. Он смотрит куда-то за пределы комнаты, в его глазах — нездешнее одухотворенное блаженство. Серхио целует его, и эти глаза обращаются на него — и он тонет, тонет в бесконечности за ними, ахая, когда Фернандо вдруг подаётся ему навстречу всем телом, выгибаясь и полностью отдавая себя в его руки, просто позволяя держать себя и больше не отводя этот невозможный взгляд. Время перестаёт существовать для Серхио, есть только его любовь в его ладонях и их ритм, между ними, в них. Комната вокруг них размывается, воздух чуть слышно звенит и потрескивает электричеством. Фернандо отнимает одну руку от плеча Серхио и нежно обводит кончиками пальцев его лицо, мягко касаясь лба, убирая за ухо волосы, скользя по влажному виску и опускаясь к подбородку. Серхио легко целует его пальцы, и Фернандо наконец улыбается, словно в замедленной съёмке запрокидывая голову и блаженно выдыхая в потолок. Его тело сотрясает крупная дрожь, и Серхио ловит его, прижимая к себе и позволяя миру вокруг них выцвести в слепящий белый. 

Серхио не представляет, сколько времени проходит до того, как он наконец находит своё дыхание. Он осторожно перекатывает их обоих на другую половину кровати, укладывая Фернандо на себя и не переставая бездумно выводить узоры на его спине. До оглушённого сознания медленно добирается мысль о вдохновении, и Серхио пробует дотянуться до одного из разлетевшихся по полу листов с исчерканными строчками, чтобы Фернандо, придя в себя, не выскользнул из постели с извиняющейся улыбкой и не исчез на кухне, как бывало не раз. 

Фернандо ловит его руку в свою и качает головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Серхио. Переворачиваясь на бок, он вытаскивает из складок смятого покрывала планшет Серхио, открывает заметки и начинает набирать текст чуть дрожащими пальцами, теснее прижимаясь спиной к груди Серхио. Серхио чувствует, как тепло вдруг становится у него внутри от этого простого и в общем привычного жеста, оттого, что _ты остался, Нандо, я не знаю, почему мне это так важно, почему я задыхаюсь от одного лишь понимания, что ты знаешь, что мне это важно и не спрашиваешь почему, просто следуешь этому, спасибо, солнце, спасибо._

Серхио обнимает Фернандо за талию, благоговейно целуя его в макушку и заглядывая ему через плечо, читая непривычно ровные печатные строчки и расплываясь в восхищенной улыбке. Отчего-то именно после таких вот приходов Фернандо пишет самые потрясающие стихи.


End file.
